My Universe Will Never Be The Same
by PrincessInTheRain
Summary: St. Smythe confrontation after the performance at Regionals.


**AN: Spoilers for On My Way. The world needs more St. Smythe, so here it is.**

Sebastian could swear that time stood still for a few moments. New Directions held their trophy up in the air while a man was on his way to give them the evidence of their second place. A consolation prize that only served as a reminder of his failure. Maybe some of the other Warblers would be happy with a second place. Sebastian could hear their shrilly voices in his head. _At least we didn't place last! _As if he cared. Second, third, there wasn't much difference apart from the trophy height. Either way, he wasn't going to Nationals. Not with the Warblers, at least.

Then suddenly, as though someone pushed a button, everything came back to life. The ear piercing cheers, the hysterical hugging, the tears that were streaming down people's cheeks. And the expressions of his own teammates; some forlorn, some stunned while others made a brave attempt at congratulating the winning team.

Sebastian rushed to the back room once it was deemed appropriate for him to leave his team alone. He sought out a room with a sink and splashed his face with the cold water. His reflection stared back at him. It was a little pale and looked at him with disappointment. He had really wanted to win this. Not only for the sake of a Nationals trophy, but also because of the past week's events. He wanted to win for Dave. It was silly really, especially since Mckinley had been Karofsky's old school.

Maybe it was silly of him to think that once he apologises, once he realises what kind of life he has been living, life would just hand over a prize to him with a ribbon that said _Congratulations, you just won life. Enjoy the rest of it in peace and harmony._ But it really wasn't that easy was it?

"You should have known better than to think that performance would be enough to win over New Directions", a voice from behind said. A voice that Sebastian knew all too well, though he heard it when it was huskier more often than not.

"Jesse", Sebastian addressed him simply, turning his back. He wiped his wet face with a small towel.

"What are you doing here?", Sebastian asked, eyeing the man up. He looked as desirable as always, despite his affection for sweater vests. At least it wasn't bowties.

"I had to see who my Glee Club is going to wipe off the floor during Nationals, didn't I?"

Suddenly Jesse's arm was around Sebastian's waist, pulling him closer. Instinctively, Sebastian placed his arms around Jesse's neck, the way he had done countless times before, ever since that night in Scandals where they first met.

It was never something lingering. Actually, there was something almost clinical about their previous encounters. Brief meets, casual fucks, and they always parted without saying much to each other.

But suddenly it didn't feel enough. Sebastian didn't reply.

"You looked pretty fine up there, in your uniform", Jesse continued, his hands wandering dangerously close to his waistband.

In the spur of the moment, Sebastian pulled away leaving Jesse startled. The boy had never declined his advances before. If not anything, he had always been eager for his attention.

"Jesse, stop". Two simple words. Ever since the incident with Dave Karofsky, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder whether there could be something more to life than here and now and the fun that came along with it. A life where he didn't cross his arms and watched with a smirked when things crashed and burned around him. A life where touches meant more than a simple fuck against a door.

When Jesse didn't try to pull him back, Sebastian leaned against the wall, trying to act completely casual. Like it wasn't something life altering for him.

"It not about fun and games anymore, Jesse. I can't do that anymore. I won't come running to you every time you feel like texting me", Sebastian said, his eyes set on the couch of his rival Glee club. Well, technically now that they were out of the competition, they weren't rivals anymore.

"You want to end this, whatever this is?", Jesse arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Fine by me", he said nonchalantly.

Funny thing was that Sebastian could see himself doing the exact same thing a week ago.

"No, I'm talking about taking this, whatever this is..", he started, using Jesse's own words. "..and give it meaning"

The two boys looked at each other. For people walking past, it would have looked like a staring contest. They gaze didn't falter, and they didn't say a word. Sebastian sent Jesse a look that said _I dare you. I dare you to try._ After a while, Jesse was the first to speak.

"I could use a voice like yours in Vocal Adrenaline"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Sebastian's lips.

"I'll think about it"


End file.
